


Patience

by kisahawklin



Series: Five Ingredient Fics [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Five Ingredient Fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's worth it, it'll still be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/gifts).



Viggo waits, watching Orlando as he plastered the sun cream on his pale skin. At least he's learned that lesson; the first time Viggo had taken him hiking, back in New Zealand, he'd gotten so sunburnt they had to apply his makeup with a trowel the next day.

It takes a good ten minutes for Orlando to get his legs and arms done, and when he finally says, "Okay, I'm ready," Viggo just shakes his head and holds his hand out for the sun cream.

"You always forget those ears," Viggo says, rubbing cream onto them, tilting Orlando's head this way and that. Holding Orlando's face in his hands is a jolt of sense memory he hadn't been expecting; it's been ten years, give or take, and he didn't think their brief history would come back in the here and now. He laughs at his own romantic bullshit and Orlando smiles uneasily up at him.

Viggo's always been good at making deals with himself. It comes from long practice of knowing that patience will more often yield worthwhile results than impulse. Passion is just impulse that's had time to stew.

 _Hold out until sunset_ , Viggo tells himself. _If you still have the urge, you can decide then._

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Five Ingredient Fic](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/346849.html) challenge. Stop by to leave a list or get a list. Fun prompting times for all!


End file.
